Tu regalo de quinceaños
by Margot03
Summary: NaruHina.One-shoot.-Te invito a mis quinceaños-Invitare a Sakura-chan-Mierda lo dijo...-Me tienen cabreado!-Te amo Naruto-Yo a ti Hinata-Naruto Uzumaki te mato!-Hanabi busca la camara!-Mataran al novio de mi hermana?-Eso creo!-Hinata detenlo!eh?Hinata!


Wenazzz wenazzzz!!!! Pasando por aki viendo y leyendo y de pronto me dio por escribir un NaruHina y aquí esta!

Declaimer: Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto o como le llamo yo: Kishi Kishi XD

* * *

Estaba decidida a decirle lo que sentía por él, ella Hinata Hyuuga de catorce años le iba a entregar la invitación de sus 15 años a Naruto Uzumaki, el chico por el que se moría, ella había cambiado bastante ahora su cabello negro lo llevaba hasta la cintura, se haba estirado un poco y bueno, su cuerpo había desarrollado curvas que no sabia como ocultar, así que simplemente no lo hacia.

Ella había estado secretamente enamorada de Naruto desde que tenia memoria, y es que no sabia si eran sus ojos azules que la hipnotizaban, o su piel tostada que le encantaba, o sus rubios cabellos que hacían juego con todo su cuerpo, pero ella sabia que lo que mas amaba de ese rubio era su forma de ser, por que él nunca se rendía, él nunca se retractaba de sus palabras y nunca se echaba para atrás.

Estaba nerviosa por que se encontraba frente a la puerta del rubio, había ido con Neji por que así tendría un poco de valor, por que todos en Konoha sabia que Hinata amaba a Naruto menos el escandaloso rubio, por que ahora Neji y ella se llevaban tan bien que se querían como hermanos, por que Neji la alentaba a decirle al rubio lo que sentía y entonces la puerta se abrió dándole paso a un alegre rubio.

-Hinata-chan? Neji? Que hacen aquí?-pregunto Naruto.

-Solo pasaba por aquí a entregarte la invitación de mis quince años, y Neji me acompañaba solo faltabas tu, por que ya invite a todos los chicos-respondió Hinata.

-Invitastes a Sakura-chan?

_-Demonios que no lo diga-penso Neji._

-Si-susurro Hinata.

-Es mi oportunidad de invitarla!-exclamo un emocionado Naruto.

-Mierda...lo dijo-susurro Neji.

Los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, que luchaba por contener, y salio corriendo, fue un impulso.

-Estoy cabreado de esto-comenzo a decir Neji- no preguntes que fue lo que hicistes, preguntate que NO hicistes, Hinata esta enamorada de ti desde los 12, y hoy te lo iba a confesar pero como tu eres tan ingenuo no te habias dado cuenta, cabezahueca, Sakura va con el Uchiha a la fiesta de Hinata, ¿sabes que? no voy a gastar mi saliva contigo-termino de decir, para despues salir corriendo en busca de su prima, dejando a un Naruto sorprendido.

* * *

Habian pasado 2 semanas y no se habian visto, era el gran dia de la fiesta y Hinata habia hecho su entrada portando un hermoso vestido celeste, con un escote en V que dejaba mucho a la imaginacion, calzaba unas sandalias plateadas con tacon pequeño y su pelo lo llevaba suelto con una hermosa tiara adornando su cabeza.

-Neji, Naruto vino?-pregunto Hinata y es que desde lo sucedido no lo habia visto.

-Esta detras de ti Hinata-le susurro Neji, mientras la abrazaba-nos vemos ahora-dijo mientras se iba, con TenTen al brazo.

-Hinata podemos hablar?-pregunto Naruto.

-Claro.

-Es por lo de la semana pasada...

-Si vas a rechazarme, ahorrate las palabras, yo se que amas a Sakura y quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

-Hinata lamento el no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentias y de lo que yo sentia hace mucho tiempo atras...yo te amo-dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Hinata-y ese es mi regalo, quiero regalarte mi amor, lo aceptas?

-S-si-respondio atontada, solo pudo reaccionar cuando sintio los brazos de Naruto aprisionando su cuerpo y los labios del rubio sellando los suyos.

-Naruto Uzumaki! Te mato!-grito Hiashi Hyuuga, el padre de Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, calma a tu papa, eh? Hinata!-gritaba un Naruto mientras sostenia a una Hinata desmayada y sonrojada-Mierda.

-Hanabi busca la camara!-gritaba un Neji divertido.

-Si! veremos el asesinato del primer novio de mi hermana!-gritaba una Hanabi feliz.

Fin.

* * *

Si por lo menos sonreistes dejame un review XD dejalo si quieres tambn hahaha!


End file.
